The last Hope V2
by Irissia
Summary: Tout pareil que la version 1 mais mieux,avec davantage de détails et une intrigue plus profonde à la clé. Deux clans qui se font insatiablement la guerre depuis des siècles. Mais un jour, Fye, roi du clan des flowright,las, décide de prendre une décision.
1. Prologue

**Titre : The last hope V2  
**

**Auteur** : Irissia

**Disclaimer** : Pour ma plus grande tristesse, les trois quarts des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais au CLAMP. Cela dit, je suis sur qu'un jour j'arriverais à kidnapper Kurogane... et accessoirement Fye. Enfin peut être pas si accessoirement que ça.

* * *

**Note: **Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, pourquoi une V2, je vous invite à aller lire ceci qui vous l'expliquera (enlevez les espaces par contre) :http: //chroniqueselfiques. blogspot. com/2010/02/ last-hope-recriture. html

**Note 2:** Ca fait du bien de s'y remettre!! Un grand merci à Zo-chan et Eva pour leurs bêtas rapides et efficaces !!! Et oui Zo-chan, elle est loin l'époque de Blood Tears et de mes textes catastrophiques... Comme quoi, à force de me faire taper, ça a fini par rentrer!!

Bon lecture à tous et toutes. Et pour me frapper aussi c'est en bas.

****

Ce premier jour de printemps semblait s'être levé sous de bons augures. Les pâles rayons du soleil avaient fait fondre les dernières neiges et libéraient la nature du froid mordant de l'hiver. Le vent éloignait les derniers nuages menaçants et quelques fleurs se délivraient de leurs carcans pour s'épanouir aux yeux des passants. Seul un jeune homme, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, n'y prêtait guère attention. Vêtu d'un simple yukata en laine et d'un manteau à peine disposé sur ses frêles épaules, il regardait sans vraiment la voir, la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il était bien loin de penser à la beauté du paysage, ou de s'émerveiller de l'éclosion des fleurs de cerisier. Non, à choisir, il aurait préféré que l'hiver dure une éternité. Du palais, particulièrement de sa chambre, il avait une vue imprenable sur la cité de Valéria, et ce qu'il y voyait le faisait frémir d'horreur et de dégoût.

Ca et là, les forges s'étaient remises en marche, et elles le resteraient continuellement jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Les soldats couraient dans tous les sens, et les passants qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin évitaient de rester dans leur passage, au risque de se faire renverser. Les chefs de guerre beuglaient pour accélérer leurs opérations et les chevaux, qui sentaient la nervosité et l'excitation palpable de leurs maîtres, piaffaient d'impatience. Non, la ville n'était pas aux réjouissances et plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus le jeune homme sentait la nausée le gagner.

Comme pour chaque belle saison, comme chaque année, c'était la guerre. Une année de trop, une année que le chef du clan Flowright ne pourrait supporter. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, une fois le printemps revenu et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'été, il ne connaissait que souffrance, horreur, mort et sang. Il voyait les siens partir par milliers, mourir par centaines et tomber comme des mouches sur le champ de bataille qui se situait sur une plaine, à l'orée du territoire de Suwa, leur ennemi ancestral. Son père et son frère, devenus tour à tour seigneurs de Valéria, y avaient perdu la vie et sa mère, qui n'avait pas pu supporter la mort de son fils ainé, s'était laissée dépérir de chagrin. Il ne restait plus que lui, Fye Flowright, dernier héritier de sa lignée, dernier roi du clan Flowright, un clan qui allait sans nul doute mourir avec son souverain si celui-ci ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer de trouver un compromis. Depuis son ascension au trône, soit cinq ans plus tôt, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour trouver un accord. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les mains liées par son gouvernement, du fait de sa trop faible santé, il disposait de bien peu de pouvoir et de crédibilité. Tout juste pouvait-il assister à un conseil sans s'endormir de fatigue au bout de quelques minutes. Alors comment essayer de se faire entendre quand il était impossible de s'exprimer ? Ses conseillers lui certifiaient qu'ils essayaient d'arrêter cette guerre, mais parfois Fye en doutait. Il lui suffisait de lire le mépris dans leurs yeux, cette manière condescendante avec laquelle ils le fixaient, pour savoir qu'ils faisaient comme ils l'entendaient et que ce n'était pas lui, jeune roi malade et faiblard, qui pourrait leurs donner des leçons.

Le jeune roi aurait pu se laisser noyer dans un intense sentiment de solitude, de désespoir et bien des fois, il avait faillit se laisser tenter. Mais, aux tréfonds de son cœur, il y avait toujours une petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'il ne devait surtout pas abandonner, qu'il devait tout tenter, coûte que coûte. Alors il s'était battu, débattu même, parfois avec une angoisse si profonde et palpable, que seuls ses médicaments lui avait permis de dormir un temps soit peu. Il avait réfléchit au point d'en avoir des migraines épouvantables, usé des dizaines de centaines de feuilles afin d'y noter ses idées, ou des missives à délivrer au souverain de Suwa... Mais rien n'y faisait. Cette année, il avait compris que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il y arriverait. S'il voulait restaurer la paix entre leur deux clans, il allait devoir utiliser des moyens plus expéditifs… Comme se rendre, à l'insu de tous, directement à Suwa.

Il y avait mûrement réfléchi tout l'hiver, pesé toutes les possibilités et particulièrement envisagé tous les risques. Même celui de perdre la vie. Surtout cette alternative, à vrai dire. Mais finalement, il savait intimement qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Si mourir était son destin, alors il l'assumerait pleinement, mais à la seule condition d'avoir réussi à sauver les siens, dans le cas contraire, il ferait tout pour survivre. Seulement, ses conseillers n'accepteraient jamais qu'il s'expose ainsi au danger. Il n'était plus qu'un ornement, une parure qu'on exposait aux yeux de tous pour se jouer de la foule et du peuple, pour leur cacher la vérité : le gouvernement avait tout pouvoir, et leur seigneur n'était plus que fiction.

Toutefois, Fye n'avait pas été élevé dans ce but. Il avait été éduqué pour devenir roi, et non un banal symbole de pouvoir. Son père et son frère avaient su se battre pour leur peuple, ils lui avaient inculqué leur droiture, leur force, leur courage et leur détermination. C'était malheureusement ce qui les avait tués, et Fye s'était promis de ne pas suivre ce chemin, tout en se battant avec la même puissance. Mais depuis son enfance, sa santé n'avait cessé de lui jouer de bien vilains tours. Elle l'avait rendu faible, presque malingre pendant son adolescence, et la voie des armes lui avait été totalement fermée. Parfois, il s'était retrouvé coincé pendant des jours et des jours dans son lit, incapable de se lever, voire de se nourrir. Plus d'une fois, les médecins et sa famille avaient craint pour sa vie et il avait dû goûter à une quantité inimaginable de médicaments, tous plus infectes les uns que les autres.

Son tout nouveau traitement semblait faire davantage effet ; il ne dormait désormais que quelques heures après sa prise, qui avait lieu en fin de journée. C'était d'ailleurs avec un plaisir certain qu'il retrouvait enfin un cycle de sommeil normal, dormir la nuit et vivre le jour… Mais ce soir, ce serait différent. Pour sortir de la cité de Valéria sans se faire repérer et surtout, à l'insu de ses conseillers, il était obligé de partir de nuit. Il serait donc, exceptionnellement contraint de ne pas prendre son remède, dont l'heure approchait à grands pas. Déjà, le disque solaire grandissait à vue d'œil jusqu'à disparaitre peu à peu à l'horizon, tandis que le ciel se teintait d'orange et de rose.

A cet instant, Fye tendit l'oreille, reconnaissant le pas pesant et lourd de son médecin. Il resta calme et ne bougea pas d'un iota quand celui-ci frappa à la porte de sa chambre ; son médecin savait qu'il pouvait pénétrer dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse de sa part, puisqu'il pouvait parfois se trouver fatigué ou alité. Mais c'est avec un certain soulagement que le docteur le trouva appuyé nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils en remarquant que celle-ci était grande ouverte et laissait allégrement passer l'air frais dans la chambre. Les vêtements entrouverts de Fye offraient la vision délicate de l'ossature mince, voire maigre de son épaule et de sa clavicule, ainsi que la pâleur de sa peau. Ses longs cheveux blonds, d'ordinaire indisciplinés, voletaient joyeusement devant son visage au rythme paisible et calme de ce vent printanier.

« Monseigneur, vous allez attraper froid à rester ainsi !! »

Un mince sourire amusé fendit les lèvres du blond, tandis qu'il se retournait vers son docteur.

« Nous avons passé un hiver si froid qu'il serait triste de ne pas en profiter, vous ne trouvez pas, Jezabel-san ? »

Le dit Jezabel soupira. Quand son souverain lui souriait ainsi, il avait appris qu'il était inutile de tenter de le contredire.

« Vous devriez refermer la fenêtre. Le printemps arrive, cela est vrai, mais n'oubliez pas que le soir, l'air peut être encore très frais… »

« Le printemps prend son temps peut être… Mais pas la guerre. Elle en revanche ne se gêne pas pour fondre sur nous aussi vite que la neige au soleil… » Murmura-t-il.

Jezabel ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre de toute façon ? Lui aussi désirerait plus que tout que cette guerre intestine cesse une bonne fois pour toutes, mais personne ne demanderait son avis à un médecin. Après tout, ce n'était pas les têtes pensantes du clan qui circulaient entre les rangées d'hommes agonisants, ou mourants ; ce n'étaient pas eux qui jugeaient qu'un homme ne pourrait jamais guérir, et qu'il était préférable d'abréger ses souffrances plutôt que de le voir souffrir inutilement… Et puis, que pouvait-il bien connaitre à la politique ? Il releva les yeux et reprit :

« Monseigneur, je suis venu vous apporter votre médicament… »

« Posez-le sur la table, je le prendrai après », répondit le blond d'un ton absent, son regard étant repartit à la dérive, en direction de la cité.

« Monseigneur... Vous savez que je dois m'assurer que vous l'ayez bien pris », reprit Jezabel d'un ton presque accusateur.

Fye soupira, puis attrapa le gobelet que lui tendait le médecin. Il regarda un bref instant le breuvage à l'aspect plus que douteux avant de le laisser glisser entre ses lèvres. Alors que Jezabel partait sans un mot, persuadé que son chef avait bien bu sa décoction, le blond attrapa, encore la bouche pleine du liquide nauséabond, une carafe d'eau, et recracha à l'intérieur tout ce qu'il put. Il la déposa ensuite sur son plateau repas vide que Tchii, sa servante la plus fidèle, viendrait chercher avant la tombée de la nuit. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir, un peu tremblant, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas pu avaler tout son médicament, mais une partie néanmoins s'était infiltrée dans son organisme, il espérait donc que cela ne lui porterait pas trop préjudice pendant sa fuite…

****

« Alors, l'a-t-il encore bu ? »

Jezabel garda les yeux fixés sur le sol, les genoux repliés sous lui. Il savait qu'il devait rester ainsi, que sa vie pourrait basculer de bonheur à cruelle souffrance. Il pouvait cependant sentir le regard inquisiteur de l'homme, assis sur un siège en hauteur. Les ombres mouvantes des draperies cachaient les traits de son visage, et si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, il ne pourrait discerner de sa physionomie que ses cheveux noirs d'encre, striés de blanc. Le médecin prit une grande inspiration puis répondit :

« Oui, il l'a pris comme à son habitude mon seigneur, j'y veille toujours personnellement en lui donnant en main propre. »

« Bien, continuez ainsi Jezabel-san et vous serez largement récompensé… » Répondit l'homme, un sourire condescendant sur les lèvres.

Le docteur ne demanda pas son reste. Il se leva, en se retenant de partir en courant et sortit de la pièce. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il allait voir l'homme, il sentait des sueurs froides dégouliner dans son dos et une peur indicible lui nouer les entrailles. C'était comme si…

Comme si cet homme n'était pas humain…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Evasion

**Titre : The last hope V2  
**

**Auteur** : Irissia

**Disclaimer** : Kuro (et Fye) ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ni aucun personne des CLAMP... allez soyez sympa, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, laissez moi Kuro(et Fye) une nuit au moins TT

Merci à Nandra pour la correction de ce chapitre;il en avait bien besoin malgré l'amélioration de mon style... et c'est pas fini! je sens que je vais détester la langue française très prochainement, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je pensais finir ce chapitre il y a plusieurs mois, mais entre mes stages, ma formation et mon concours, j'ai manqué de temps. Merci pour les reviews du prologue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Note: Je me suis un peu battu en ce qui concerne la tenue de Fye aussi, je rajoute ici une petite note pour vous permettre de mieux comprendre certains termes.

kosode : C'est en quelque sorte l'ancêtre du kimono. Il était à l'origine porté par les gens du peuple, ou comme sous vêtement.

dobuku: C'est un manteau du même type que l'haori. La différence est que l'haori était composé de tissu couteux, donc porté par des gens aisés, alors que le dobuku était fait de matériaux simples, donc porté par les gens du peuple.

Bonne lecture à tous, et pour me frapper, c'est toujours en bas.

Le soir vint enfin. L'air ambiant s'était soudain rafraîchi, et Fye préféra écouter le sage conseil de son médecin personnel. Il quitta son poste d'observation et referma la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le soleil s'évanouissait à l'horizon dans un ultime éclat de lumière, dernier soubresaut de l'astre du jour. Le ciel s'assombrit et son manteau de bleu infini se piqua d'étoiles. La lune, aussi ronde et pleine qu'une orange se leva à son tour. Le jeune roi laissa la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, dans une obscurité qui avait le goût délicieux du complot et du danger.

L'heure approchait. Bientôt, il partirait ... Bientôt, tout changerait ... Son corps tout entier tremblait à cette simple idée, cette envie qui enflammait son cœur depuis tant de semaines… Ce désir qui lui avait permis de tenir bon quand tout espoir semblait perdu, qui l'avait maintenu en vie…

Oui, c'était l'heure du changement !

En écho à ses pensées, de faibles coups frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour venir à une heure aussi tardive, et avec autant de discrétion : Tchii. Fye frappa à son tour deux petits coups contre le bois de son lit, pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait entrer. La jeune fille poussa la porte avec délicatesse. Aucun bruit ne trahit sa présence.

D'un signe de la main, le souverain l'autorisa à s'avancer. La servante obéit, la tête baissée. Elle serrait contre son cœur un paquet enveloppé dans une étoffe douce et agréable au toucher et un baluchon se balançait mollement contre sa hanche.

« J'ai ramené ce que vous m'aviez demandé mon seigneur, j'espère que cela vous conviendra, » chuchota-t-elle, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

« Je te fais confiance, » lui murmura Fye, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire. Il attrapa le paquet qu'elle lui tendit et le déposa sur son lit.

Il défit le tissu protecteur qui révéla des vêtements de facture simple, voire grossière, mais bien plus discrets que ses habits richement brodés. Sans aucune pudeur, il se déshabilla afin de se vêtir de son déguisement. Il n'y avait pas de secret entre eux, c'était sa servante, et sans aucun doute sa seule amie. Elle l'avait aidé à s'habiller bien des fois, quand, trop faible, il ne pouvait y arriver seul, et elle avait accompli bien d'autres choses encore qui la rendaient si importante à ses yeux.

Par pur automatisme, la jeune fille attrapa les vêtements que lui tendait le blond et les plia d'un geste maintes fois répété, avant de les ranger. Fye acheva de se préparer en enfilant par-dessus son kosode, un dobuku, une veste portée par les gens du peuple, qui lui permettrait de ne pas avoir trop froid. Tchii quant à elle, recouvrit ses cheveux d'un bandeau de tissu grossier. Ainsi vêtu, il était méconnaissable, personne ne discernerait en lui le souverain de Valéria. Elle recula de quelques pas pour observer de loin le fruit de son travail et hocha la tête, satisfaite.

« Je pense que cela devrait aller comme ça… » dit-elle.

Le roi se retourna, et observa son reflet dans une glace. Il sourit, lui-même avait bien du mal à se reconnaître dans cet accoutrement. D'ordinaire, les domestiques qui choisissaient ses tenues s'arrangeaient pour mettre en valeur ses traits fins et délicats, tout en essayant de masquer le plus possible la maigreur de son corps. Ils rivalisaient d'astuce pour faire ressortir le bleu nacré de ses yeux, et coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds. Dans le cas présent, sa tenue était sobre et austère, d'une teinte bleu marine qui lui assurerait une plus grande discrétion, une fois à l'extérieur. Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, avant d'enjoindre la jeune fille à poursuivre le reste du programme, soit le guider à travers le palais et la cité endormie. Elle sortit en premier de la pièce, à pas de loup, suivie par le souverain. Dans le couloir, le garde qui était sensé surveiller les allées et venues dormait du sommeil du juste. Le blond leva un sourcil surpris vers sa complice qui sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai donné un léger somnifère, il se réveillera demain un peu étourdi, mais il ira bien, » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune roi hocha de la tête avec approbation. Il suivit la servante qui le guida à travers le palais, en le faisant passer par des couloirs réservés aux domestiques. La plupart des serviteurs avaient terminé leur travail et il ne restait que quelques retardataires qui filaient à toute allure, sans aucun doute pressés de rentrer chez eux. La tête baissée et le pas vif, les deux comparses avançaient sans que personne ne fasse attention à eux. Le déguisement semblait parfaitement fonctionner on prenait sans doute le monarque pour un parent de la jeune fille, venu peut être la chercher afin de la protéger des mauvaises rencontres qu'elle pourrait faire dans les ruelles sombres de la cité.

Les couloirs, éclairés par quelques chandeliers, étaient un véritable labyrinthe pour qui ne les connaissait pas. Ils étaient dissimulés et positionnés de manière à longer les allées communes, et permettre au personnel de service, d'effectuer leur tâche rapidement, sans imposer leur présence indigne et leur va et vient gênant aux aristocrates qui occupaient les appartements. Jusque-là, Fye n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ce détail architectural; il se promit d'en tenir compte à l'avenir, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un pressentiment sans doute.

Après quelques minutes, Tchii les fit déboucher à proximité de l'entrée de la cuisine. Le parfum exquis d'un mélange d'épices envahit les narines du prince. Il ferma un instant les yeux, et s'imprégna de la moindre odeur de la viande en train de cuire sur une broche, du pain chaud tout juste sorti du four, d'un assortiment savoureux de légumes mijotant dans une marmite… En cet instant, il rêva de mordre dans un pâté en croûte tout juste préparé avec soin par les marmitons. S'il en avait eu le temps, il se serait volontiers assis sur le vieux banc en bois de la cuisine, et aurait savouré avec plaisir un vrai repas, comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis des années. Non seulement, les médicaments qu'on lui prescrivait avaient tendance à lui couper l'appétit, mais son médecin avait décidé, par-dessus le marché, qu'il serait préférable pour sa santé qu'il mange des aliments simples. Aussi, on ne lui servait plus que des brouets insipides, sans saveur, qu'il gaspillait la plupart du temps. Mais ce soir, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas pris son traitement, il avait terriblement faim, et il ne put retenir son estomac de laisser s'échapper un gargouillement significatif.

« Attendez-moi ici », chuchota la soubrette qui entra dans la cuisine.

Elle fut accueillie à bras ouverts par une matrone d'âge mûr. La plantureuse cuisinière lui tapota l'épaule avec affection en lui demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas encore rentrée chez elle. Les autres cuisiniers se joignirent à l'échange de bon cœur, ce qui fit sourire Fye, même s'il ne put retenir une pointe de tristesse. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas connu une situation si conviviale, si familière ? Seul son frère avait su se comporter ainsi avec lui, et ne pas se focaliser uniquement sur ses problèmes de santé.

Son frère ...

Comme il lui manquait en cet instant ! Si seulement il n'avait pas été tué, tellement de choses auraient pu être épargnées !

« Excusez-moi ! » dit la servante en revenant toute essoufflée, ce qui sortit brusquement le blond de ses pensées.

- Ce n'est rien, as-tu fini ?

- Oui, j'ai rajouté deux trois choses pour vous dans le baluchon et... Tenez ! » Répondit-elle en lui tendant un pâté en croûte.

Le souverain la regarda un instant, surpris, et se demanda comment la jeune fille avait pu deviner ses pensées, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, je vais le manger avec joie», dit-il avant de mordre avec envie dans le présent qu'il savoura avec allégresse. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris plaisir à se nourrir.

La servante baissa les yeux en rougissant, puis repassa devant lui afin de l'inciter à poursuivre leur chemin.

Ils sortirent rapidement en longeant la cour principale et en passant par une entrée réservée aux domestiques. Un peu plus bas se profilait la cité de Valéria, qui semblait paisible et endormie. En apparence tout du moins, car le jeune roi sentait toujours la tension croissante qu'il avait perçue durant la journée. Tout était calme, trop calme, comme le calme avant la tempête...

« Nous allons passer par là, indiquait Tchii du bout des doigts. Ces rues sont plus étroites et nombreuses et parfois malheureusement, un peu malfamées, mais avec le couvre feu, elles devraient être tranquilles. Je sais exactement où passent les soldats nous pourrons les esquiver facilement. Nous devons rejoindre la palissade à l'ouest. Une partie est effondrée aussi, ce sera l'endroit propice pour vous permettre de sortir, » acheva-t-elle.

« Elle n'a toujours pas été réparée ? », demanda le monarque, surpris.

« Non, je sais qu'on n'en discute depuis longtemps, mais... »

Fye jura intérieurement. Ses conseillers lui avaient certifié que cela avait été fait. Encore une preuve flagrante de leurs tromperies et mensonges à son égard. Enfin, pour ce soir tout du moins, cela arrangerait ses affaires... Sortir de la ville était la partie la plus complexe de son plan. Son amie lui avait assuré qu'elle trouverait une solution, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça… D'un autre côté, cela le rassurait. Il avait craint que la servante commette quelque chose d'illégal pour l'aider, alors qu'elle prenait déjà assez de risques pour lui.

Comme l'avait prédit la jeune fille, le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent était calme et désert. La population ne s'aventurait guère dans cette partie de la cité aussi bien à cause du couvre feu imposé par la guerre imminente, que par sa mauvaise réputation. Il n'était pas rare d'y croiser des voleurs à la tire, des mendiants de tous âges ou encore des trafiquants d'armes. Cependant, de plus en plus de soldats circulaient dans ses ruelles, et les brigands en tout genre préféraient que les hostilités commencent, et donc que la ville soit moins surveillée pour sortir de l'ombre, et tirer leur épingle du jeu. Cela arrangeait bien les deux compagnons qui se glissaient en tapinois dans le dédale obscur. Certes, il devait se méfier des patrouilles, mais au moins, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber dans un traquenard.

Seulement éclairé par la lumière des astres nocturnes, Fye avançait à tâtons. Plus d'une fois, il trébucha sur une dalle qui dépassait du sol, et ne réussit à tenir sur ses pieds que grâce à son équilibre inné. Devant lui, Tchii avançait d'un pas vif et sûr, qui n'étonna qu'à moitié le jeune roi. Elle était chez elle dans ces rues étroites et distordues et il aurait parié qu'elle pouvait les emprunter même les yeux fermés. Le souverain se demanda plus d'une fois quelle était sa vie quand elle quittait le palais. Lui arrivait-il de faire de mauvaises rencontres, de se faire agresser ? Pourtant à sa connaissance, elle n'avait jamais raté une seule journée de travail, et paraissait toujours en bonne santé. Son regard n'était cependant pas celui d'une jeune fille ordinaire de dix-sept ans, c'était les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait déjà connu la faim et la privation et qui savait ce que vivre à la dure signifiait.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent d'une ruelle pour se retrouver face à la palissade ouest. Aucun son ne troublait le silence pesant qui les enveloppait.

Plus que quelques pas à longer l'enceinte de bois pour trouver sa partie effondrée.

Plus quelques pas qui le conduiraient vers la liberté… Et peut être aussi vers la mort.

Fye inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de s'avancer dans le halo de lumière que dégageaient des torches disposées le long de la palissade. Il regarda la partie effondrée avant de préparer son ascension. Les cordages qui auraient dû soutenir les immenses piquets de bois avaient été rongés par la vermine et les intempéries. Il ne restait alors plus que quelques morceaux qui s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, et qui avaient été bloqués par de grosses pierres, à défaut d'être dégagés, afin de les empêcher d'entraîner dans leur chute tout le reste de la structure.

Le jeune souverain prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de poser ses mains sur les blocs de granit et d'y hisser son corps mince et frêle. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front de toute évidence, sa musculature n'avait pas apprécié les longues périodes d'alitement auxquelles sa santé le contraignait souvent. Tant bien que mal, il se percha sur l'amoncellement, et prit une pause avant de continuer, soutenu en pensée par son amie qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Rien qu'à son expression tendue, Fye devinait sans mal qu'elle aurait bien voulu le suivre, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui permettre. La tâche qu'il s'était fixée lui incombait à lui seul, et il ne désirait entraîner personne dans sa chute potentielle.

Puis, soudain, il sursauta et retint sa respiration le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il entendait des bruits de pas plusieurs personnes approchaient. Si c'était des gardes, ils étaient fichus. Et comme si la déesse de la chance avait décidé de l'abandonner à cet instant, sa pire crainte s'avéra réelle. Un contingent de soldats avançait dans leur direction. Il croisa un bref instant le regard de Tchii qui parut tout aussi effrayée que lui. Si par malheur ils étaient découverts, le blond serait raccompagné _illico_ à sa chambre et il ne pourrait plus, à coup sûr, faire un pas sans être surveillé. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait par-dessus tout, c'était le sort qu'on réserverait à la jeune servante… la prison à vie, ou pire encore, la mort.

« Va-t-en ! Rentre chez toi, je me débrouillerai, ne t'inquiète pas ! » murmura t-il aussi fort qu'il pouvait se le permettre.

« Non, répondit elle en secouant la tête, je refuse de vous laisser maintenant »

Le blond pesta un instant et continua d'observer sa complice. Elle ne plaisantait visiblement pas, impossible de la dissuader, sinon par la force. Seulement, il n'en avait ni le temps, ni l'énergie, et de toute façon, il ne se voyait pas assommer la jeune fille et la laisser dans un recoin quelconque. Vu sa condition physique, c'est elle qui risquerait de lui mettre une raclée, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire « ouf ». Un sourire fugace se traça sur son visage à cette pensée. Il reprit néanmoins son sérieux et soupira avant de remonter ses manches et de reprendre sa progression. Le bois offrait une prise plus difficile que la pierre grossière, mais il tint bon. Il devait tenir bon de toute façon, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur, alors que les soldats pourraient le surprendre à tout instant. Enfin, il arriva tout en haut. Plus que quelques centimètres, et il n'aurait plus qu'à se laisser glisser doucement de l'autre coté. Mais la bonne fortune n'était décidément plus de son coté ce soir là.

Un « Halte ! » retentit aussi fort qu'un coup de tonnerre, tant la tension était palpable. Fye se figea, et jeta un bref regard derrière lui. Un instant le temps suspendit sa course, et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du général qu'il reconnut sans peine : Kusanagi.

L'officier était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu croiser, et en même temps, la seule en qui il pourrait avoir une confiance absolue. C'était un homme droit et doté d'une honnêteté indéfectible. Jamais il ne le trahirait, mais en même temps, il chercherait plus que tout à comprendre son geste. Du moins, s'il découvrait son identité. Mais de toute façon, roi ou simple valet, cela ne changeait rien à cause du couvre-feu personne n'était autorisé à sortir de chez soi après la tombée de la nuit, et encore moins à quitter la cité comme un voleur. S'il ne réagissait pas très vite, il risquait de sérieux ennuis.

Affreux dilemme qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Que faire ? Feindre de l'ignorer, partir, et espérer que tout se passerait bien pour Tchii ? Ou rester quelques minutes de plus et tenter de lui expliquer les fondements de son geste ? L'attente lui parut interminable, mais finalement, il se décida. Ce serait quitte ou double mais tant pis, il n'avait plus guère le choix sur grand-chose, ce soir.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, l'officier s'était avancé et avait attrapé sa complice par le bras pour essayer de lui soutirer une quelconque information. Fye se redressa, les jambes pendant dans le vide, et sa voix, claire et cristalline arrêta instantanément tout mouvement.

« Assez, Général Kusanagi. Relâchez immédiatement cette jeune fille. »

Le soldat releva les yeux, intrigué par cette voix qui lui parut soudain très familière. Les flammes des torches dansèrent un instant, et éclairèrent les traits fins et délicats du souverain. Comme pour ajouter un effet théâtral à la situation, le vent se mit à souffler plus fort et défit le nœud du foulard qui retenait ses longs cheveux; libérés de leur prison, ils ondulèrent en un doux ballet ambré. Un hoquet de stupeur s'empara du général qui recula de quelques pas, surpris. Son seigneur était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir, et surtout pas en train de faire le mur !

« Mon… » Il s'arrêta, interrompu par la main du blond qui s'était levée d'un geste impérieux, afin de lui intimer le silence.

«Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en explications. Je sais que ma conduite peut paraître surprenante, mais si je quitte la cité en ces heures sombres, c'est justement pour tenter de la sauver. Ne me retenez pas, et s'il vous plaît, ne faites rien à Tchii. »

« Vous… Quand reviendrez-vous ? » demanda avec hésitation l'officier.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je dois le faire… Kusanagi, je vous confie le reste… » acheva Fye, avant de se glisser de l'autre coté de la palissade.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un cri de surprise, mais il était dans l'instant bien trop concentré à descendre, en essayant le plus possible de limiter les dégâts. Des plantes grimpantes serpentaient de ce côté-ci et le firent glisser plus d'une fois, avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans un amas de mauvaises herbes.

Il grinça des dents de douleur en sentant les ronces mordre ses jambes, même à travers son kosode. Il sortit tant bien que mal du buisson épineux et s'arrêta quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Il tendit l'oreille, tout était calme et paisible, le silence n'était troublé que par les cris des animaux nocturnes. Aucun signe de poursuite, Kusanagi avait visiblement compris le message.

Il regarda ses mains et constata qu'elles étaient écorchées, mais cette douleur lui fit en quelque sorte du bien. Tant qu'il la sentait, c'était qu'il était vivant et non un tas de chair amorphe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre dans le clan de Suwa. Guidé par la lueur bienfaitrice des astres nocturnes, il longea les rizières et les champs de thé abandonnés pour la nuit. Quand il était enfant (et en pas trop mauvaise santé) son frère l'emmenait souvent pour rendre visite aux paysans et discuter avec eux. Fye avait ainsi appris certaines choses que la vie aisée et rigide entre les quatre murs de son palais n'aurait jamais pu lui enseigner ; la joie de vivre, le rire, et les sourires bon enfant qu'affichaient souvent ces gens simples qui se contentaient des plaisirs simples de leurs existences. Il pensa souvent à eux en passant à travers les plantations et en reconnaissant certaines cabanes. Il aimait y venir pendant sa prime jeunesse. Autrefois, il avait cherché le moindre prétexte pour s'y rendre avec son aîné, qui généralement avait répondu à son souhait avec une gaieté évidente.

Un doux sourire se traça sur son visage à ses délicieux souvenirs, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer, et ne sentit presque pas ses pieds douloureux, peu habitués à parcourir d'aussi longues distances. Combien de temps s'écoula-t-il avant qu'il n'arrive à la rivière qui séparait les territoires des clans de Suwa et de Valéria ? Des minutes, des heures ? Le jeune homme n'aurait su le dire.

Il s'arrêta au bord de la rivière. L'air y était sensiblement plus frais. Un peu plus loin se dressait un haut taillis; sur la berge, certains de ses arbres se penchaient pour y goûter l'eau. Il admira un instant un couple de grenouilles qui folâtraient en bondissant entre les roseaux, puis se ressaisit. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, d'autant qu'il était presque arrivé à destination. Il réfléchit à l'endroit le plus propice pour traverser et finit par sourire en constatant que le courant n'était pas très fort et que la rivière était peu profonde il pourrait facilement passer.

Il défit ses chaussures et retroussa son pantalon pour ne pas les mouiller avant de glisser lentement ses pieds dans l'eau. Il tressaillit en sentant un froid mordant malmener sa chair le jeune prince ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si glaciale, mais après tout, même si l'hiver touchait à peine à sa fin, la rivière devait recevoir les neiges fondues provenant des montagnes. La traversée se fit rapidement, et c'est avec un plaisir certain qu'il posa dans l'herbe fraîche et sèche ses pieds rougis par le froid. Il se baissa un instant pour les frictionner, avant de remettre ses chaussures. Il était désormais en territoire ennemi, aussi devait il se montrer prudent.

Telle une biche aux abois, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. L'air était lourd et pesant, et il sentait imperceptiblement une présence qui l'observait. Avec curiosité, avec menace ? Il écarta les bras de son corps, pour signifier au « gardien » qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais celui-ci n'était apparemment pas de cet avis une flèche se planta avec une rapidité perverse à quelques centimètres à peine des pieds du souverain.

Fye ne réfléchit plus, il s'élança vers les arbres tout proches. Vu l'angle de tir, le gardien devait être à bonne distance de lui, ce qui pourrait lui faire gagner un peu de temps… Du moins, il l'espérait. Les branches fouettaient son visage, son souffle saccadé lui brûlait les poumons mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il s'était juré qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour arrêter cette guerre et il le ferait, peu importait le prix à payer. Mais pour cela, il fallait rester en vie jusqu'à Suwa.

La main pressée sur sa poitrine, des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son front et ses cheveux tombaient en abondance devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir où il mettait les pieds, tandis que les épaisses frondaisons détournaient la lumière salvatrice des astres. Derrière lui, il entendait les feuilles craquer, « le gardien » était sûrement à ses trousses. A ce rythme, ou il se perdrait dans la forêt, ou il se ferait attraper. Il continua donc d'avancer le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, dans l'espoir, sans doute vain, de semer son agresseur.

Animé par un désir inconnu, il se retourna un bref instant pour essayer de deviner la distance qui le séparait du gardien… Grave erreur ! Le terrain s'affaissa juste sous ses pieds, et Fye n'eut même pas le temps de crier alors qu'il dégringolait à vive allure la pente raide. Son corps ballotté comme un vulgaire fétu de paille, le blond se retrouvait totalement impuissant, incapable de pouvoir se rattraper à quoi que ce fut, et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent et mirent à nu sa peau blanche et délicate, qui se marqua de griffures et de rougeurs. Sa tête se cogna plusieurs fois contre des pierres grossières, lui arrachant des larmes de souffrance et des hoquets de douleur. Les chocs répétés l'assommèrent à moitié.

Il atterrit enfin dans un amas de feuille. Le monde tanguait devant ses paupières entrouvertes, son corps était perclus de douleur, mais il tint bon. Une force enfouie au plus profond de son être l'aida à se redresser, malgré les tremblements qui le secouaient tout entier. Un mince filet de sang dégoulina de son front, et coula goutte à goutte sur les feuilles mortes. Le souffle haletant, il parvint à regarder autour de lui, mais la souffrance le clouait sur place. Puis soudain, il entendit faiblement, un brin distordu, un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Il plissa les yeux et aperçut une forme floue quelqu'un venait. Une lanterne se balançait mollement et l'éblouit un instant. L'homme qui la tenait possédait une forte carrure et il émanait de tout son être une force certaine. Un infime tremblement, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les autres parcourut Fye de part en part. Il se releva tant bien que mal en se raccrochant à l'arbre le plus proche, y laissant une traînée rougeâtre.

C'était sans conteste un guerrier, puissant et droit. Il portait une armure légère en cuir, et une épée ceignait sa taille. Sur son front un bandeau blanc empêchait ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés de tomber devant ses yeux… Ses yeux. Deux rubis, aussi rouges que le sang qui maculait le front et les yeux du blond, qui resta un moment fasciné et pétrifié par ce regard qui incendiait tout son être.

Un instant le temps arrêta sa course, seul le vent soufflait doucement entre eux. Le gardien s'avança encore, et le blond ne bougea pas, il n'en avait plus la force ni le courage, emprisonné par ces yeux carmin. Son corps vacilla, et l'homme le rattrapa de justesse, avant de le regarder un instant avec surprise, une surprise que le souverain n'était plus capable de chercher à décrypter.

« Qui es-tu ? » lui demanda le soldat, d'une voix chaude et profonde.

Les paupières de Fye tremblèrent. Il n'arrivait plus à rester éveillé, il avait mal, il avait froid, il était épuisé. Un instant, son frère envahit son esprit. Son frère… Si seulement il était encore en vie…

« Yui… » Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, répondant sans le vouloir, à tort, à la question de l'homme qui le regarda bouche bée, avant de le hisser sur ses épaules.


	3. Chapitre 2: Seles

Bonsoir tout le monde! Cela faisait un bail non? Mais que voulez vous, la vie est une grande suite de complication, mais au fond, une grande aventure qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Ce chapitre a été fini il y a un bon moment je dois le dire, mais moi comme mes bêta n'avions malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps; je remercie d'ailleurs Eva et Aelin qui ont bien voulu y jeter un coup d'oeil, histoire de dégager les quelques fautes qui traînent encore... Mais je progresse! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, je ne sais pas si je répond à tout le monde, parfois je n'est pas le temps mais un petit message me fait toujours plaisir^^ Je rentre en stage la semaine prochaine jusque fin avril, et j'espère profiter de ce temps pour pouvoir me réinvestir pleinement sur cette fanfic. J'avoue être de moins en moins investi sur le KuroFye, une page se tourne dans ma tête, d'autant que j'ai un autre couple qui envahit mes pensées, sans parler de mes écrits perso... Bref. Cependant, cette fanfic est un défi, aussi bien pour améliorer mon écriture que pour me prouver à moi même que je suis capable de mener une histoire jusqu'au bout,aussi je ne compte pas lâcher le morceau! Bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews!

**Chapitre 2:** Seles

"Grand frère ! Grand frère !"

Le jeune garçon courait à toute allure dans les couloirs du palais de Valéria. Ses pieds nus touchaient à peine le sol et il remontait les pans de son kimono pour ne pas marcher dessus. Le souffle haletant, le cœur battant la chamade, il manquait de trébucher à chaque pas, et son corps avait du mal à supporter l'effort qu'il lui demandait… Mais peu importait. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que son frère allait de nouveau partir à la guerre, et qu'il était hors de question qu'il le laisse aller sans lui dire au revoir. C'était toujours ainsi avec son frère Yuui. Il n'aimait pas s'épancher en effusions aussi, il partait sans prévenir et le laissait derrière. Quand Yuui n'était pas là, Fye se sentait terriblement seul et abandonné, car personne ne comprenait sa souffrance. On l'obligeait à rester cloué au lit en prétextant que cela serait mieux pour sa santé précaire. On le maternait à tord et à travers, ne voyant en lui qu'une pauvre petite chose fragile dont la vie pouvait s'échapper à tout instant… Mais à dire vrai, l'adolescent se fichait bien de son état. Il haïssait son corps faible, qui ne produisait chez les autres que dégout et pitié, et il ne supportait pas de regarder partir les soldats au combat, sachant pertinemment que certains ne reviendraient pas… Que son ainé pourrait ne jamais rentrer à la maison.

Aussi aujourd'hui, il avait fait preuve d'une ruse exemplaire pour échapper aux domestiques irascibles de sa mère, et s'était élancé dans les couloirs, sans un regard en arrière. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient devant son visage qui gardait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, et ses grands yeux céruléens cherchaient frénétiquement l'objet de ses pensées. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, faillit tomber en arrivant tout en bas, mais continua son chemin avec la même ardeur au ventre. Déjà, il entendait les cloches sonner le départ imminent des troupes, ce qui le fit pousser son corps à son maximum il ne pourrait supporter d'arriver trop tard. Il déboucha enfin dans la cour principale et s'arrêta un instant, éblouit par le soleil vivace de ce plein été, qui se reflétait sur les armures des soldats. L'enfant mit sa main en visière le temps que ses yeux s'accommodent puis s'élança dans le groupe, le souffle court. Certains guerriers commençaient à monter en selle, d'autres vérifiaient le harnachement de leurs chevaux de combat qui piaffaient d'impatience, leurs sabots martelant les pavés.

Fye se faufila avec adresse entre eux puis trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait. Il poussa un dernier cri et s'élança sans hésiter. Yuui, qui s'apprêtait à monter en selle, arrêta son geste et eut tout juste le temps de réceptionner son frère. Il resta un instant figé, puis passa son bras gauche autour de la taille menue de son cadet, tandis que sa main droite se perdait entre les mèches blondes. Il soupira avant de poser son menton sur la tête de l'adolescent et ferma les yeux. Un mince sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne desserre son étreinte.

« Fye, je croyais que tu ne te sentais pas bien ce matin. »

L'enfant lui lança un regard boudeur avant de répliquer :

« J'ai menti pour qu'on ne m'oblige pas à passer des heures à essayer de nouvelles tenues ! Pourquoi faut-il que les domestiques de mère m'embêtent de la sorte ? Elles savent que je n'aime pas ça, je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine ! »

Fye soupira et continua de serrer son frère dans ses bras. Oui, il était le seul à le comprendre, le seul qui n'arrêtait pas sa vie et ses désirs à ses problèmes de santé… Non, lui ne jouait pas avec son apparence frêle et délicate, il avait même tenté de lui apprendre à manier les armes, bien que cela n'avait jamais été possible. Lui, il essayait de le faire sourire, de le faire rire, et surtout, surtout, il ne brillait jamais dans ses yeux une quelconque lueur de déception, bien au contraire. Son frère l'encourageait à s'accrocher, à se battre, aussi bien contre sa maladie, que contre la fatalité.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu voulais me voir avant que je ne parte, hein ? » Murmura Yuui, troublant ainsi ses pensées.

« Tu t'en vas toujours comme un voleur… je sais que tu n'aimes pas me dire en revoir, mais quand même… »

Fye sursauta en sentant Yui se figer. L'avait-il blessé par ses paroles ? Il releva la tête, songeur, la main de son frère s'était de nouveau glissée entre ses mèches blondes. Il resta un instant ainsi, sans bouger, à juste regarder son ainé qu'il trouvait particulièrement étrange en cet instant. D'habitude, celui-ci se contentait de rire avec chaleur, de lui promettre de revenir avant de monter souplement sur son cheval et de s'élancer en avant, suivi par ses troupes. Là, quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, mais il avait l'intime conviction que son frère lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de terriblement important. Malheureusement, il serait impossible de le faire parler, il le savait pertinemment. Yui était doué à ce petit jeu il mentait avec une effronterie remarquable, avant de détourner habilement les conversations engagées. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité. Quelque chose d'effrayant allait arriver, il le sentait au plus profond de son être rien qu'au comportement de son frère. Celui-ci dut sentir son malaise, car il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui dit :

« Tu sais, c'est bien que tu sois venu… J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit… j'ai rêvé que je perdais la pierre de flourite sur le champ de bataille… C'est stupide non ? (face au silence de son frère, il continua) Aussi… J'aimerais te demander un service. Pourrais-tu la garder pour moi ? Tu me… la rendras quand je reviendrai d'accord ? »

Yui passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, et défit le crochet qui maintenait fermée la chainette en argent où pendait la dite pierre de flourite, puis il la passa autour du cou de son frère.

« Voila… Je te fais confiance, c'est le symbole de notre lignée, alors tu dois en prendre soin. »

Il se retourna ensuite, sans laisser le temps à son cadet de répliquer quoi que ce soit, et passa le pied gauche dans l'étrier de son cheval avant de monter avec souplesse. Il fixa dans son dos son arc et son carquois de flèches, et vérifia que sa lance était encore bien accrochée à la selle. Fye le regardait faire sans rien dire, mais le malaise ne cessait de grandir en lui, de bondir dans ses entrailles, particulièrement quand il surprit les mains de son frère trembler. Le geste n'avait duré qu'une infime seconde, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à son œil de lynx. Yuui jeta un regard impérieux sur ses troupes, avant de lever la main pour leur signifier qu'il était temps de partir. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois sur son cadet, qui le regardait faire, la peur au ventre.

« Tu vas revenir hein, grand frère ? » Lâcha l'adolescent malgré lui.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Le jeune garçon trembla, et à cet instant, le décor autour de lui tourna et changea. Fye prit alors conscience d'un fait nouveau. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, des souvenirs du passé qui venait le hanter jusque dans son sommeil. Mais paralysé par ce passé insidieux, il était condamné à le voir de nouveau se reproduire, encore et encore. Parce qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé à son frère ce jour là, et que le souvenir suivant n'en serait que plus cruel.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus dans la cour principale, mais à l'entrée d'une pièce. Devant lui, il entendait les gens pleurer et se lamenter. Il s'avança, le souffle court. Les personnes présentes s'écartèrent sur son passage, certains étaient des soldats, d'autre des aristocrates, mais dans leur yeux se reflétaient la même tristesse, la même souffrance. Et pour cause. Ce n'était autre que Yui qu'on pleurait. Le souverain de Valéria était mort au combat, tué par une flèche. Certes, le risque avait toujours été tangible, c'était la guerre, mais bien évidement, personne n'aurait voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. Yui était aimé et admiré par tous ses sujets, aussi, ce n'était pas seulement un souverain qu'on pleurait, mais une personne admirable qui avait su gouverner son pays avec force et courage, durant cinq trop courtes années.

Son corps reposait sur un lit tendu de draps blancs, en signe de deuil ainsi que comme un dernier hommage à la pureté d'âme du défunt. Yuui portait encore son armure légère en cuir. Sa lance, encore rougiedu sang de ses adversaires était posée près de son corps, et ses mains tenaient la flèche qui l'avait tué. A bas du lit, leur mère ne cessait de pleurer en s'accrochant désespérément à la cape de son fils. Elle hurlait, criait à s'en briser la voix et ne cessait de bredouiller en demandant pourquoi on avait tué son fils adoré. Personne n'osait vraiment la regarder en face. Etant reine de Valéria, ne devait-elle pas se montrer courageuse et digne pour son peuple ?

Même Fye ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, aussi bien celui du passé, que celui qui se retrouvait contraint et forcé de revoir cet instant tragique et douloureux. Il savait au fond que Yuui avait toujours été son préféré et qu'il ne pourrait jamais en aucune façon arriver à sa cheville. Pourtant, il s'approcha malgré la douleur et la souffrance qui enserrait son cœur dans un étau d'angoisse. Sur sa couche, le défunt souverain affichait un visage calme, serein et apaisé, aux antipodes de la mort violente qui l'avait fauché. L'adolescent se demanda alors si son frère avait su. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu le voir avant de partir, qu'il ne lui avait pas jeté un dernier regard ? Il retint au fond de sa gorge un sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper mais ne put faire un pas de plus. Il avait mal, terriblement mal, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait d'habitude à cause de sa maladie, c'était une douleur bien plus intense, beaucoup plus…dévastatrice. Il s'arrêta à un pas du lit, incapable de faire un geste de plus. Pendue à son cou, la pierre de flourite brillait d'une légère lueur bleutée qui éclaira un instant le visage au bord des larmes de l'enfant. Il voulut dire quelque chose, essayer de prononcer une dernière parole pour son frère qu'il aimait tant, quand soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le contact avec quelque chose de froid et d'étrange qui lui donna la chair de poule. Il se retourna lentement. L'ombre de l'adulte qui l'accostait tombait sur lui, et avec l'obscurité ambiante, il ne parvint pas à voir clairement son visage.

« Mon jeune prince… Vous êtes désormais notre héritier… Je suis prêt à vous accorder toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin… »

La voix était chaude et profonde, mais quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer lui soufflait de se méfier… Qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance… Mais à dire vrai, pourrait-il se reposer sur qui que ce soit maintenant que son frère n'était plus ? L'homme était grand, mais ses traits indiscernables le firent reculer d'un pas. La pierre de flourite redoubla d'intensité, comme pour essayer de jeter une étincelle de lumière dans ces ténèbres opaques, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'était pas dû au climat de deuil, le mort semblait en paix, aussi, ceux qui le pleurait devaient s'y résigner… Pourtant quelqu'un ou quelque chose, sans doute une quelconque malice, rendait l'atmosphère lourde et pesante au point de faire suffoquer Fye, qui se retrouvait tremblant de peur, incapable du moindre mouvement.

« Mon seigneur ? » Lui demanda la voix, inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse.

« Non… » Murmura le blond qui refusait de se laisser dévorer par les ténèbres du démon tapi dans les ombres. Ses pieds, qui jusque là avaient parut encastrés au sol se libérèrent enfin comme s'il leur avait poussé des ailes. Sans un regard en arrière, il se retourna brusquement et s'enfuit en courant. Il cavala de toutes ses forces, s'élança à travers les couloirs qui lentement disparaissaient devant ses yeux pour ne laisser place qu'à un tunnel obscur et sans fin. Peu à peu le rêve reprenait ses droits sur les souvenirs du passé, et l'adolescent redevint progressivement celui qu'il était réellement. Les ténèbres sournoises continuaient de le poursuivre, et plus il courait, plus elles essayaient de le rattraper.

Soudain il tomba, et ne vit qu'un tentacule d'obscurité pour tout ennemi. Le prisonnier se débattit, mais rien n'y faisait. Le sol s'enfonça sous lui, et menaçait de l'engloutir tout entier. Dans un dernier effort, il réussit à libérer l'un de ses bras et tendit la main pour essayer d'attraper quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à sortir de cet enfer, n'importe qui, qui pourrait l'aider à se libérer de ces ténèbres. Il tendit le bras, encore et encore, alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, à tel point qu'il ne restait plus que sa tête et son bras à l'air libre. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement… Et soudain, il sentit quelque chose de puissant l'attraper par le bras et le hisser. Il voulut faire un geste, mais il ne pouvait que se laisser emporter par cette force qui le happait doucement vers la lumière…

Fye se réveilla en sursaut. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, hagards, mais la lumière trop vive lui brûla la vue et lui lança des pics de douleur dans le crâne. Trempé de sueur, il avait chaud et froid, et son corps perclus de douleur semblait incapable du moindre mouvement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais il reconnaissait que trop bien les signes désespérés de son corps maladif : il payait à présent de ne pas avoir pris ses médicaments. Il tenta de remuer les lèvres mais sa bouche pâteuse et sèche s'y refusa. Pourtant, quelqu'un dut comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il sentit qu'on le redressait et qu'on lui portait un verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide lui parut âcre, cependant, son gosier desséché l'apprécia que si c'était le plus délicieux des breuvages.

La douleur diminuant quelque peu, il tenta de rouvrir les yeux. Le soleil crépusculaire pénétrait doucement la pièce, et la teintait d'une belle lueur ambrée. Il tourna lentement la tête et sentit le poids d'un bandage sur son front qui s'arrêtait tout juste au-dessus de ses yeux. Le souverain de Valéria croisa enfin le regard de la personne qui le soutenait et reconnut ses yeux inimitables rouges sang : c'était l'homme qui l'avait trouvé dans la forêt. Il tenta de sourire mais grimaça en sentant ses lèvres sèches se craqueler.

Au moment où il voulut parler, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une femme âgée, petite et menue.

« Oh ! Il s'est réveillé ! » Dit-elle en s'avançant.

Elle toucha son front. Sa main fraiche en comparaison fit sursauter le blond. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre mon petit. Je sais que vous êtes épuisé, mais je dois vous poser quelques questions. Vous avez pris un coup sur la tête, mais la plaie n'est pas profonde, même si vous risquez d'avoir quelques vertiges… Cependant… Avez-vous d'autres soucis de santé ? Votre fièvre pourrait elle être due à autre chose ?»

Fye hocha la tête avant de s'humecter les lèvres pour essayer de répondre.

« Pas... Pris... Médicaments ».

« Vous en prenez souvent ? Quel genre de maladie avez-vous ? »

« Sais pas... Toujours malade... Tout petit », répondit le blond à bout de souffle.

« Bon je vais lui donner de quoi faire baisser la fièvre. Kurogane-san, vous lui donnerez ceci », dit-elle en lui tendant un verre. « S'il se passe quoi que ce soit vous me prévenez d'accord ? »

Le guerrier hocha la tête tandis que la vieille dame quittait la pièce. Il porta ensuite le verre aux lèvres du blond qui avala le médicament en grimaçant. Il voulut le remercier mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

« Tais-toi, garde des forces », lui dit le brun d'un ton bourru et bien plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Fye esquissa néanmoins un mince sourire. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Lentement, il se sentit glisser vers un sommeil brumeux, bercé par la présence chaude et rassurante qui se dégageait de son gardien. Une étrange impression de flottement le traversa. Son esprit semblait détaché de son corps qui luttait contre le mal qui le rongeait. Il était bien loin des ténèbres qui avaient tenté de s'emparer de son être un peu plus tôt. Comme un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère, il somnolait de bien être, un sourire sur les lèvres. D'où lui venait cette étrange sensation, jamais ressenti jusqu'alors ? Du médicament, ou plus sûrement du brun qui veillait sur son sommeil ?

Alors qu'il s'était mis instinctivement en position fœtale, il se redressa lentement et sentit un sol invisible sous ses pieds. Pas à pas il avança sur le chemin du bien être, de la guérison ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Parfois il trébuchait, titubait, mais à chaque fois, il sentait des bras forts l'aider à retrouver son équilibre. Une éternité semblait s'écouler, mais étrangement, cela ne l'angoissa pas. Il se sentait bien, et surtout, en paix. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir au futur, aux conséquences de ses actes, à ce qui pourrait arriver demain… Non, il était dans l'instant présent, il rêvait peut être, mais il n'était plus souffrant ou malade, il se sentait en vie.

Soudain il s'arrêta. Le sol prit d'avantage de consistance, celle de l'eau. Fye continuait cependant d'avancer sans tomber, son image évanescente se reflétant sur la surface, qui ne se troublait que sous ses pieds. Un peu plus loin, un œuf géant brillait d'une douce lueur bleutée. Elle n'était pas sans rappeler la pierre de flourite qui pendait à son cou, et, qu'instinctivement, il toucha du bout des doigts. Brillant par intermittence, elle semblait s'accorder avec la lueur de l'œuf. Attiré malgré lui, le jeune roi s'approcha et, timidement, il posa délicatement ses mains sur sa surface. Elle n'était pas glacée comme il l'aurait cru au premier abord, mais tiède, aussi chaude qu'un être vivant. A l'intérieur, quelque chose bougea. La coquille devint plus translucide, et le jeune roi discerna un oiseau qui semblait se débattre pour sortir de sa prison. Pourrait-il lui venir en aide ? Un instant, ses pensées semblèrent se matérialiser. La surface craqua, se fendilla, d'abord lentement, puis, comme dans un tremblement de terre, de plus en plus brutalement.

Fye recula d'un pas alors que la coquille se brisait en mille morceaux. Étrangement, les éclats qui l'atteignirent le traversèrent sans lui faire le moindre mal. L'oiseau libéra d'abord ses ailes qu'il fit battre une ou deux fois afin de se débarrasser des dernières esquilles de sa prison. Bien plus grand que le blond ne l'avait supposé, il le domina de toute sa hauteur, penchant son long cou fin vers lui. Son bec, légèrement recourbé le frôla avec, lui sembla-t-il, une certaine tendresse qui le poussa à le caresser. Ses yeux, comme deux saphirs d'un éclat incomparable et d'une pureté à couper le souffle, le fixait avec bienveillance. D'un roucoulement, il le poussa légèrement avant de prendre la parole et Fye ne put que l'écouter avec surprise.

« Voici bien longtemps que je t'attendais »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Mon nom est Seles… Je vis depuis si longtemps dans ton cœur, me languissant désespérément du jour où tu viendrais enfin me libérer… »

« Dans mon cœur ? Je ne comprend pas, » répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit rire doucement l'animal.

« Tu vis depuis si longtemps dans les ténèbres… Tu t'es débattu sans lumière et pourtant, tu aspirais au changement. Si tu veux vraiment sauver ton peuple, ne cesse plus d'écouter ton cœur. Et si parfois, il t'arrive de douter, ou d'hésiter, je t'aiderai. Et lui aussi le fera, même s'il ne le sait pas encore. Car maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer… »

Sur ses dernières paroles, la créature l'enveloppa de ses ailes qui se mirent à luire si fort qu'il dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Une étrange chaleur lui caressa l'échine et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ses épaules fines. Incapable de réagir, il laissa les derniers fragments de son rêve se dissiper une fois encore. Il était temps pour lui de revenir à la réalité pour l'affronter, et il l'espérait, avec moins de souffrance cette fois- ci.

Une nouvelle fois, il ouvrit les yeux. L'aube pointait de ses rayons multicolores. Un vent frais passait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte, et amenait avec lui le piaillement des oiseaux printaniers. Une douce odeur fleurie envahissait la pièce. Curieusement, son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, et il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume qui flotterait dans les airs pour tomber délicatement. Lentement, il souleva ses mains dont il fit jouer un instant les articulations qui craquèrent, comme rouillées. Mais nulle souffrance ne le traversa bien au contraire. Il se sentait si bien qu'il aurait pu courir à toute allure sans s'arrêter, comme il l'aurait fait autrefois pour retrouver son frère. Yuui… Rêver de lui avait-il eu une signification particulière ? Avait-il voulu lui rappeler de ne pas abandonner et de se battre ? Sans doute.

« Tu t'es finalement réveillé »

Fye sursauta et regarda en direction de la voix, à sa gauche. Une fois de plus, il croisa le regard de l'homme qui, à contre jour, semblait plongé dans le noir, hormis ses yeux carmin qui brillaient toujours du même éclat inquisiteur.

« Je crois que ma fièvre est tombée, » répondit le blond d'un grand sourire.

« Ouais, le médecin est revenu il y a quelques minutes, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, apparemment »

Alors que le brun allait se lever, il se sentit retenu par la manche de son haori. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du blond qui semblait indécis. Pourquoi l'avait-il retenu ? Fye n'aurait su le dire, mais il se sentait lié à cet homme, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison. N'était ce pas ironique alors qu'il avait toujours été distant avec tout le monde hormis son frère ? Ne risquait-il pas d'être meurtri et déçu, comme avec les autres ? Pourtant, dans les yeux rouge sang brillaient quelque chose de si droit, si ferme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer… Et d'espérer, peut être en vain.

« Merci… De m'avoir sauvé, » Murmura-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, c'est toi-même qui est responsable de ton état actuel, le bon comme le mauvais. La seule chose que tu aies à faire, c'est te battre, sans quoi, te ramener ici n'aurait eu aucun intérêt, » répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils, dépité. Il savait frapper juste, et peut-être était-ce cela qui plut au blond qui, d'ordinaire, ce serait arrêté là dans la discussion, en détournant les yeux et cachant le fond de sa pensée. Pourtant, il désirait le taquiner un peu, comme jamais il n'aurait aimé le faire avec quiconque.

« Je vois, merci pour ces sages conseils… Kuro-sama, » dit-il non sans amusement.

Le brun le regarda un instant avec surprise, se demandant si, dans l'histoire, il n'avait pas été roulé dans la farine. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui donner de surnoms, ses regards durs et sa mine acerbe faisaient fuir la plupart de son entourage. En fait si, une seule personne avait osé, mais… S'il avait été croyant, il se serait demandé si cela était un nouveau coup du destin. Seulement, sa vie et son avenir, il les forgeait par ses actes seuls et la fatalité n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Pourtant…

« Je m'appelle Kurogane, espèce de crétin, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir à l'avenir ! » acheva-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce, le pas lourd, sans voir le sourire plein d'effronterie qui persévérait sur le visage de son « protégé ».


End file.
